


Landslide

by Julsemo



Series: Song fics [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Break Up, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto) Feels, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Feels, Hatake Kakashi is Bad at Feelings, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Hyuuga Clan-centric, Hyuuga Neji Lives, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, KakaNaru - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Open Relationships, Past Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Sad with a Happy Ending, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sexual Content, Sexual Harassment, Sexuality, Sexuality Crisis, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julsemo/pseuds/Julsemo
Summary: Naruto tries to figure out what love truly means. His friends push him into a relationship with Hinata and he has to realize just how destructive this relationship is for his own heart and everyone around him.Please note the tags.Kakanaru
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Song fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149428
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Landslide

**Author's Note:**

> This is another part of my song-fic series.  
> For those of you who have been following the song-fics I have been writing these days, they are kind of sad, deeply emotional.  
> This one is kind of tragic and angsty as well but with something like a happy ending I would say. (You know that I need a happy ending in my fics lol)
> 
> I was listening to this song //Landslide by Liam Titcomb// which is a wonderful, sad and deeply emotional song. I am always listening to the lyrics when I pic a sond for a song-fic.  
> This song in particular touched me very deeply...  
> I kinda immediatly saw Naruto in front of me and this story evolved in front of me...  
> Music is very powerful you guys. <3

_I'm not always right_ _  
_ _But I'm sure of this_ _  
_ _I just wish tonight_ _  
_ _You'd see it my way_

His eyes wandered over the village that was slowly expanding and becoming a blooming city. Konoha was truly a wonderful place. The wind was blowing over the mountain side and it ruffled his blond hair. He leaned forward a little and let his legs dangle over the cliff. His fingers dug into the harsh stony ground. Leaves were brushing over his legs as they were wildly dancing around him. The wind carried them away. Naruto’s eyes followed them and wished that he could be as free as those wild leaves. The forest behind him and the nature all around him was alive as he squeezed his eyes shut when the winds were blowing into his face. He could hear the wind in the branches of the old trees that surrounded the village and he felt new life blooming from the earthy grounds beneath him. He took in a deep breath. Wet earth and warm dry stone mixed with the warmth of the late summer sun that was glowing around him. He took in the many different smells of the forest that expanded behind him. Nature was thankfully still untouched here, unharmed by any attacks or fights that had rained down over Konoha over the last decades. It was a truly magnificent and pure place. 

Slowly he opened his eyes again and his gaze wandered over the village. He could see the Nara compound on the outskirts of the village. He smiled fondly and let his eyes wander a little bit further. The Hyuuga compound stood proudly in the middle of the village. Naruto clenched his fists. Warm rays of sun were still shining on his face, but he felt like he was freezing inside. A shiver went down his spine. 

**Are you alright, Naruto?**

_Oh. It’s nothing. I was just thinking._

Kurama hummed and fell quiet again. Naruto was glad that the Bijuu had stayed with him. Sometimes at night when a deep sadness overcame him, and he didn’t quite know how to deal with it, knowing that Kurama would always be with him, was the only thing that truly helped him. 

When he was dating Hinata for a few months, she had told him that it had to do with the fact that during the war he was able to see his father and had to let him go again. She had often told him that she wished she could help him somehow, and that she wished to be able to fill the void that he felt.  
Now that some time has passed, and they were no longer together he could look at his feelings with more objectivity. He let his friends push him into a relationship that he never truly wanted and unconsciously started to manipulate the relationship that brought him nothing but pain. When he started dating Hinata he realized too late that he fell into a deep kind of depression and that his entire body was suffering because of it. It had nothing to do with the loss of his parents and that he had to tell his father goodbye (again) during the war. He was certain now that it was something entirely different. 

He quietly sat on the great stone head of the Yondaime Hokage on the mountain side and sighed. Had he even wanted this relationship to work? Wasn’t it something or rather someone else that he was actually longing for and that was just _unreachable_ to him? 

_Kurama?_ He quietly asked. 

**Yes kid?**

_I am glad you are with me._

Kurama didn’t answer but Naruto felt the warmth of the Kyuubi’s Chakra surrounding him like a warm blanket and he smiled. He knew how much Kurama actually cared about him. It was getting late and the village was painted in the most beautiful colors of the sunset. The Hokage Mountain and the surrounding forests were painted red, orange and soft pink. Naruto closed his eyes as he felt the last rays of sunlight fall on his face. Soft noises from the village reached his ears as he listened to children’s laughter, in the far distance he thought he could hear Iruka-Sensei scream in rage after some kids, parents coming home and families making dinner together. His back hit the ground as he laid down on the ground. The stone was warm from the late summer day. 

Naruto was sprawling out over his fathers stone head and enjoyed this quiet moment where he was in peaceful harmony with himself and his surroundings. Yet he could feel that he wished he wasn’t so alone with his thoughts. He wished that there was something. Or someone.

His eyes opened a little bit and he gazed into the colorful sky. White fluffy clouds were moving over the sky and involuntarily he had to think about Shikamaru and how much he would enjoy this. 

_He’s probably with Temari right now. Maybe they are on a date?_ Naruto chuckled. His friend had been so awkward on his first dates, but it seemed like he was really happy about going out with Temari. 

_Broke our own hearts_ _  
_ _Was that not enough_ _  
_ _We had to fall in love_ _  
_ _Then watch it fall apart_

His own relationship with Hinata hadn’t worked out, because he had realized that whatever feelings he might have had for her after the war and the mission to save Hanabi, had disappeared and they simply were not suited for each other. Hinata was such a gentle and sweet soul. She was humble and noble, and Naruto realized that he was the complete opposite of her. She tried to make him see that she didn’t care about that at all, but Naruto often felt inadequate to the high standards of the Hyuuga clan. Even though Tsunade and Kakashi told him that his heritage from the Uzumaki clan and the training to be the Nanadaime Hokage would make him just as respectable as one from the Hyuuga clan. 

He was still fighting with himself on this, especially now that he was older, and he was reflecting more on the things that happened in his childhood. He had often discussed this with Tsunade and Kakashi which led to fights between him and the two people he cared about most in his life. 

Maybe he provoked those fights and discussions sometimes, because he knew that Kakashi was trying to avoid him and with those discussions he had a reason to see him and talk to him. He missed hearing his voice and seeing the fine pale face.  
Of course, it wasn’t just this feeling of inadequacy that made Naruto’s apprehensive towards the Hyuuga Clan, but also his ongoing internal debate with himself. 

Now that he looked back on his relationship with Hinata he really had to question himself and his feelings. Had he ever been truly happy with Hinata? Naruto wasn’t sure who was more upset about the breakup though. He, Hinata, the clan or the people of the village, because they lost a valuable source of publicity for Konoha. He grunted as he rolled on to his side. He felt all the pent-up anger in his guts again. He wasn’t even granted some time for sadness or post-breakup-pain and grief. Every journalist only wanted to know ‘Why did you break up?’, ‘Is there someone else?’ ‘What happened!?’. 

Kurama grumbled deep within him. 

_What is it Kurama?_

**Why are you still thinking so much about the Hyuuga girl? That happened a year ago. You should move on, Naruto.**

_I know. But I am still angry, and I don’t know how to move on from all that shit I went through._

**Date.**

_Excuse me?_

**You should date someone. To be more precise… you should date Ka-**

_AAAHHH! Stop it. You know very well that I can’t do that._

**No. I don’t understand why you can’t. You had something good going on with that man before you started seeing that girl and I still don’t understand why you left him. You can’t tell me that you were truly happy with Hinata. You should have left her way sooner.**

_It is not that easy Kurama and you know it._

**I don’t give a fuck what they said about Clan policy and nominations for the hat. That man –**

_You think I could ever forget what Hiashi did?_

**Then tell me why you won’t talk to Kakashi about it? You had sex with him before your relationship with Hinata and you had sex with him the night you left Hinata. Kid, seriously I don’t understand everything that you humans do, but I’ve been with you for nearly 20 years now and I know that you like him. I know that your friends pushed you into that senseless relationship with that Hyuuga girl. What happened with Hiashi is something different, but you need to move on and see what is in front of you. The possibilities. New love. Old love. Whatever.**

_Kurama stop it please._

**Do you think that Kakashi will wait for you forever? Go and tell him that you like him.**

“URG! I don’t know HOW!” _When I was the one that ended our relationship in the first place…._

Suddenly Naruto could hear some movement behind him, and he sat up straight again. He looked behind him and he was surprised to see Kakashi, the Rokudaime Hokage, walking up to him. He felt a slight tension between them. The last time they had talked was at Tsunade’s birthday, and that was 2 months ago. Of course, they had talked in the meantime, but only short meaningless conversations. Naruto missed their long deep emotional talks that went deep into the night. Neither of them wanted to leave the other even though they knew that they had to get up in the morning. He stared up into Kakashi’s face. His eyes seemed a little tired and his body language told him that the older man was careful with his movements. The silver hair was as wild as always and Naruto realized that Kakashi would have to get a haircut soon. It was getting a bit long.

“You don’t know how – what, Naruto?” 

Naruto took a deep breath and chuckled embarrassed. Kakashi was still as fit as he had been when he was still an active shinobi. His usual uniform showed off his muscles and Naruto tried not to ogle the other man too much. Maybe looking like that at the Hokage wasn’t appropriate. But to be honest… What was appropriate and what wasn’t, was a highly questionable topic between them. Kakashi took a few more lazy steps and finally sat down next to Naruto.  
He felt extremely embarrassed because Kakashi had witnessed his emotional outburst. 

„Haha, I’m sorry Kakashi-Sensei. I was just talking to Kurama. We were having a conversation.” 

“Oh, was it private? I can leave…” Kakashi started to move.

Naruto could see the insecurity in Kakashi’s eyes, and he smiled softly at the other man. “No! Please stay.” He gently touched Kakashi’s arm to show him that he wouldn’t mind it if Kakashi stayed with him. “You know how Kurama likes to rile me up sometimes. We were actually talking about…” he hesitated. “About Hinata.” 

Kakashi was quiet. An uncomfortable silence fell over them. “I see. … Your breakup was a year ago.”

Naruto wasn’t sure why the mood had suddenly changed so much. The body of the Rokudaime spoke of tension and unease. Kakashi held his hands in his lap and he clenched his fists. 

“I was just… We just didn’t fit together, you know? I’m just still so angry by the way everyone reacted after our breakup. It seemed like everyone was excited that we got together after the mission to save Hanabi and when we didn’t work out everyone blamed _me_ , like it was my fault that it didn’t work out… But I was hurt too. I felt lonely too. But we just didn’t fit together and I didn’t feel alright, because…“ He hesitated for a moment and averted Kakashi’s inquisitive gaze. “Because of so many things, I didn’t love her, she loved me too much and … I had some problems with Hiashi-san.”

 _We can't hide at all_ _  
_ _Oh, the writing's on the wall_

“Problems with Hiashi-san?” 

“Please forget about it Kakashi. It was nothing….”

It was getting dark now and the sun was slowly sinking behind the village. The last rays of sun were illuminating the two shinobi that were sitting on the Yondaime’s head. The stone heads were the only witnesses of their conversation. The stone was still warm underneath their bodies and Naruto leaned back on his hands. He tried to simply enjoy Kakashi’s company. He had felt rather lonely in the past few days. 

**Be honest with yourself kid. We wouldn’t sit around here every night if it truly was nothing.**

Of course he was not being honest with himself. He knew that he was still suffering under all this pressure the clan had put on him. He was sure that it had been a mistake that he had never talked to anyone about this, and he wished there was someone in his life who just held him, listened to him and loved him. 

Someone who accepted him the way he was. 

With all his faults and his edges. 

He bit his lip. 

He would probably never be one for formal etiquette or protocol. He’d probably be the first Hokage who doesn’t care (or understand) formal clan traditions and protocol. Hinata had tried to teach him but he felt like falling asleep every time she started to speak about who needs to sit next to whom and why that was important.  
Clan policies and hierarchy was the thing that he would, of course, need to know and understand, but he just could bring himself to listen to Hinata, Hiashi and Hanabi crowding in on him, telling him the importance of the clan hierarchy in Konoha. He felt an immense pressure from the clan, and even if Hinata wasn’t aware of it, or even if she didn’t mean to, she was part of his problem, because he didn’t want to disappoint her or her family. Yet he realized just how different they were and every day he spent at the compound with Hinata she and her family made him feel small, poor and inadequate. It may have been unintentionally, because he was sure that Hinata would never hurt anyone, because she was the sweetest and kindest soul in the world. 

Naruto had the feeling that Hiashi and the other Hyuuga elders tried to use Naruto’s and Hinata’s relationship for the prosperity and political relationships of the Clan. They tried to show Naruto why it was so important to install a deeper and more elaborate patriarchal and hierarchal tradition in Konoha again. It would give the older Clans, like the Hyuuga Clan more power and more votes in the council chamber. When Hiashi and the other elders crowded in on him to tell him how important this would be, he was alone with them. They would pick times when Hinata was with Hanabi or with Neji, so the young woman couldn’t help him. Naruto started being afraid of coming to the Hyuuga compound.

He wished that he was braver. Not in the sense that he could take down any enemy that was daring to threaten his friends or his village, but that he was brave enough to talk about what had happened during those months while he was dating Hinata and why he truly felt like he couldn’t move on. 

**Why don’t you see what is right in front of your eyes?**

_What?_

**Kakashi wants to take care of you. You should talk to him... Kakashi would never judge you. He cares about you kid.**

_I don’t want to bother him with this._

They had been sitting quietly side by side on the mountain for a few minutes now and Kakashi hadn’t said anything. He was just watching the lights being turned on in the houses and apartments of the village. People were bustling over the markets. Merchants were screaming around, trying to sell their goods and children were running through the streets after they had played all day long to their heart's content. Naruto could see Kakashi’s smile and it warmed his heart. “Konoha is a beautiful village isn’t it?” Naruto asked. 

“It is.” 

“Sometimes I just come up here to watch it. Watch everyone.” The blond quietly explained. “Because it can be a little overwhelming down there, but it’s quiet and beautiful from up here.” 

Kakashi turned around and looked at Naruto. “Why don’t you come to me, when it get’s too much? I am here Naruto. I am always here for you.” 

Naruto blushed and turned away. He clenched his fists next to his legs and he could feel the earth and the stones beneath his hands. He squeezed his eyes shut. “I… I know, but I don’t want to bother you with this.” Suddenly he felt Kakashi’s big warm hand softly touching his own. 

“You would never bother me… with anything.” 

_This is hard to say_ _  
_ _No good in goodbye_ _  
_ _How do you walk away_ _  
_ _How do we even try_

Naruto opened his eyes and stared into Kakashi’s face. Their gazes met in an intense moment. Their hands entwined. 

“I wish you would tell me what is bothering you. I wish you would lean on me. I wish I could be…whatever you need me to be.” Kakashi’s eyes closed for a short moment and their moment was broken. Naruto felt like he couldn’t breathe when he listened to Kakashi’s tender words. He had never heard Kakashi speak like that. His hand was slipping away from Naruto’s and the blond’s heart was suddenly gripped by a strong sense of fear because he wished that Kakashi wouldn’t let go of him. He wished that Kakashi hadn’t stopped speaking.

“You are Hokage now and you have so much to do… you can’t always take care of your stupid student who can’t figure out his life, Sensei.” Naruto felt frustrated. 

“Naruto, that’s not true and you know it. You are so much more to me than just a student…” Kakashi said quietly. His brows tightly drawn together. His face looked like he was in pain and Naruto could barely stand to look at the other man. Their fingers were softly touching again. 

“I… I know.” 

“I’m sorry.” Kakashi whispered. 

“Please… don’t be.” He let Kakashi’s fingers trace his own. Kakashi’s hands felt warm and a little calloused against his. They were quiet for a moment. Both men were captured in memories of heated nights spent together in Kakashi’s bed after the war. Their sweaty bodies rubbing against each other while Kakashi fucked Naruto hard into the mattress. Hands sensually moving over tan skin. Heated whispers and moans breaking the silence of the night. They had always been drawn to each other in ways that neither could explain. They were gravitating towards and around each other in a world that wasn’t made for them. Their feelings for each other were left unspoken and hidden in the dark until neither could stand it anymore and the spell that had drawn them to each other was broken. When Naruto started dating Hinata, they stopped seeing each other and they never talked about it again. Just the lingering feeling and the desire stayed with Naruto. It was clawing at his heart and his mind, always telling him that maybe he had made a mistake. When Naruto broke up with Hinata he found himself in front of Kakashi’s door and soon inside Kakashi’s bed again. His legs obscenely wide spread for the other man, ready to do anything that Kakashi wanted. He took everything that Kakashi gave him. 

Maybe this entire thing that he had going on with Kakashi was part of the problem why the relationship with Hinata was doomed from the beginning. He had always thought about Kakashi when he was intimate with her. Her soft body felt strange under his hands. She was pliant and willing to do anything he wanted, but all he could think about were Kakashi’s strong hands on his body when he pushed inside her, and he dreamed about Kakashi’s cock fucking him hard while he desperately tried to stay hard. He groaned in pain when he realized that he wouldn’t be able to keep up this façade for much longer. 

*

Naruto knew that this wasn’t the only problem that he had. He had never really thought much about himself, his body and his own desires or his sexuality when he was younger. Maybe hunting down Sasuke, running away from the Akatsuki and trying desperately to stay alive was part of the problem. Now all of this came crashing down on him. 

So when he was 17 and the war was finally over he started to realize that he finally had some time to figure out what he liked, but that wasn’t so easy. He always believed that he liked Sakura in _that_ way, but when he came back to Konoha and started touching himself at night he realized that his body wasn’t reacting the way he thought it might. He was getting more and more confused about himself. 

A few months after the war had ended the shinobi alliance met again for celebrations. That was another huge step in Naruto’s sexual awakening, because he watched his friends dance, make out and he realized that he wasn’t watching the girls move over the dancefloor. He watched Shikamaru and Neji… His cheeks were burning and he didn’t know what to do. He had never felt so insecure in his life. Sasuke sat down next to him that night when he realized that Naruto wasn’t celebrating with his friends.  
“What are you doing Usuratonkatchi? Why aren’t you celebrating?”  
“I don’t feel like celebrating…”  
Sasuke had stared at him analytically and quickly realized what was going on.  
“Hm. So… I have to admit that I don’t know what to tell you or what advice to give you in such a situation, but if you need a wingman or someone who get’s you out of any kinda situation with future boyfriends I’ll help you… It’s the least I could do.”  
Naruto smiled at Sasuke. “You’d be my wingman if I wanna go out and flirt with… guys?”  
Sasuke looked a little uncomfortable but nodded. “But… If they give you shit or anything I’ll beat the crap out of them.” With that the Uchiha got up and left.  
Naruto laughed and felt a lot easier. 

He hadn’t talked with anyone else about his sexual crisis. It was only because Sasuke was very aware of things. Sasuke also immediately realized when this thing between Naruto and Kakashi started and he took Naruto aside and started interrogating the blond. Sasuke may be away from the village most of the time but he was married to Sakura now and he always came to talk to Naruto when he was in the village to give his reports to the Hokage.  
“Is this consensual?”  
“Yes, Sasuke.”  
“Hn.”  
“Don’t worry… I’m fine.” 

He had lied to so many people. He wasn’t fine. He wanted to be so much more to Kakashi than just a secret affair, a dirty secret and midnight fuck that no one was allowed to know about. He lied to Sasuke when he told him that he was fine. He lied to Kakashi when he told him that this was exactly what he wanted. He had lied to Sakura when his friend asked him if he wanted to go on a date with Hinata. He thought that a relationship with a woman would make everything easier and he would get everything that he wanted. 

But in the end it wasn’t like he imagined. Kakashi’s touches were hot, passionate and loving. Leaving him begging for more. Reaching out for the silver haired man in a desperate attempt to get more. Always hidden behind closed doors where nobody could see or hear what his Sensei did to his student. Hinata’s sweet and shy caresses left him broken, everytime they were intimate. He felt like he couldn’t be himself. Like he wasn’t allowed to be who and what he truly was and it was slowly killing him. He tried to be with her and to give her pleasure but he realized that the pressure to make it good for Hinata made it difficult for Naruto to even get hard. He concentrated on images and lingering feelings in his memories of nights when Kakashi kissed him and touched him to make his body react. 

He didn’t know what to do, both relationships left him without satisfaction, because his first love was without a future and he could feel his heart crippling under the pain every time he had to leave Kakashi’s apartment. The other left him without feeling and without sexual satisfaction because he dreamt about the man that he couldn’t have.

*

It must have been around that time, when Naruto and Hinata started being intimate with each other, when Hiashi started looking at him with scrutinizing eyes. At least that’s what Naruto thought it was. He was staying over at the Hyuuga compound more often and in the mornings Hinata left early to train with Neji. Naruto would stay in the main house to wait for her and often enjoyed an elaborate breakfast. Sometimes he would have tea with Hiashi-san. Hiashi often told him stories of the clan or gave him political advice for his studies. It was interesting in the beginning and he felt that maybe he could do this after all. He might never feel any satisfaction in their sexual relationship, but with Hinata he could have a family, he might not love her, but he could have stability and he didn’t have to hide. He felt torn apart. 

He sat in the tea room with Hiashi and looked at the other man who poured him another cup of tea. He didn’t realize at that time that sometimes Hiashi’s touches lingered a little too long. 

His stares weren’t scrutinizing. His gaze was hot and it lingered on his body, his eyes moved over his arms, chest and his legs like he was just a piece of meat. When Hiashi pulled him in his study one day, while Hinata was still training with Neji and aggressively groped his ass, Naruto felt truly mortified for the first time in his adult life. Hiashi pushed Naruto against the desk and touched Naruto’s body. It was like those ugly hands were all over his body. Naruto was able to push him away before he was able to do anything else than grope his ass through his pants. He panted as he ran outside. He could hear Hinata and Neji call for him but he didn’t stop. He took his shoes and left the Hyuuga compound. 

_You can't run from a landslide_ _  
_ _It's like trying to count all the tears you've cried_ _  
_ _It's too late and God knows we've tried_ _  
_ _But you can't run from a landslide_

When Naruto didn’t show up for their date the next evening, Hinata went to Naruto’s apartment and after yet another discussion about the Clan and certain expectations and so on, Naruto told her that he simply couldn’t be with her anymore. He didn’t want to hurt Hinata. He didn’t want to tell her that her father had been a fucking pervert who groped his daughter’s boyfriend. No, he would keep this to himself. He wouldn’t tell anyone.  
Naruto tried to calm down when all those memories were crashing down on him again. Hiashi had knocked on his door a few days later and told him that should he ever talk about what had happened between them, the Hyuuga Clan would never support the vote for Naruto as Nanadaime. The pressure from the Clan and the village was piling up and so he simply took the blame that their relationship hadn’t worked out. Everybody started pitying Hinata and even his friends were telling him what a bad person he was to simply break up with such a sweet and nice girl. 

Maybe everyone was right. Maybe it was his fault. Maybe he shouldn’t even have started this relationship in the first place when he had this sexual thing going on with Kakashi. Kurama had always urged him to get this cleared up before simply jumping into some relationship that he was pushed into by his friends. They told him that he was 18 and he really should be thinking about his future and that he needed a wife soon if he wanted to become Hokage. He didn’t really understand why a Hokage needed a wife, when he could also stay alone or… maybe have a husband? 

No one of his male friends ever talked about liking or loving a man, and he had never seen any of the other shinobi in a same sex relationship before, so he had simply assumed that this would be problematic at best and forbidden in a worst-case scenario. Kakashi never made a move to make this more permanent anyway so he felt stuck in a limbo of loving his Sensei but feeling guilty about it and listening to his friends and their elaborate stories of a great future he could have with Hinata. 

He had no idea how much pain it would actually bring him. 

_No way to escape_ _  
_ _No place left to hide_

He still wasn’t looking at Kakashi but his eyes slowly moved over their entwined hands. “You know that you aren’t just my Hokage… or my Sensei. Right?” He whispered. “I felt so much pressure by everyone to move into this relationship with Hinata…” He dropped his gaze to his hand that was resting in his lap. “You never said anything… I thought that you didn’t care or that I might be just a –“ 

Kakashi was quiet. He squeezed Naruto’s hand. “I always cared about you, but I thought that maybe you needed time to figure things out. What you wanted. What you liked.. Would you have stayed if I said something?” 

Naruto swallowed heavily and finally looked into Kakashi’s face. So many emotions danced over the handsome pale face. “I just didn’t know what this could be. What… we… could be.” Naruto honestly said.

“We can be anything you want.” 

Darkness slowly fell over the Hokage Mountain and wrapped the two men in a thick blanket of silence until Naruto finally found the courage in his heart to tell Kakashi what he truly wanted for all this time. 

“I want us to be everything Kakashi. I want to be with you when we fall asleep and I want you to hold me when I wake up. I want to hold your hand when we walk back home. I can’t stand it anymore to be without you another day. I don’t care what everybody else might say, but I love you… I truly love you.”

Kakashi smiled tenderly at him and wrapped his arms around the blond. “I love you too, more than anything else.” 

“I was so afraid that you might –“ Naruto sniffed and buried his face in Kakashi’s shoulder. Finally the tears were running freely down his whiskered cheeks. 

“No matter how long… I would have waited for you, Naruto.”

_But you can't run from a landslide_ _  
_ _It's like trying to count all the tears you've cried_ __  
_It's too late and God knows we've tried_   
But you can't run from a landslide

_***_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you still enjoyed it, even though it was a sad one.  
> Tell me how you feel about it and if you liked the song I picked.  
> I will continue the song-fic series: No update schedule here, but when I find a song that I really like I will write another song-fic. (Or you could tell me some 'KakaNaru' songs that you've been listening to! I would love to expand my KNK Playlist <3


End file.
